


You Can Tell Me All With Just A Touch

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, historical setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chen loves Xiumin, another young man in Chanyeol's harem. So he hates the emperor, because he is the reason they can't be together. Sounds simple enough- except that anybody knowing about his and Xiumin's secret fucks would mean death for both of them. And because sometimes, if you throw lust into the mix, the lines of love and hate tend to get blurred.Unbeta'd
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad, kind of a mess.

Jongdae poured some more of the scented oil on his fingers – tea tree, Minseok’s favourite. 

God, the scent alone was enough these days for Jongdae’s mouth to get dry, for his cock to sit a bit heavier in his pants, suddenly aware of the cloth rubbing against it. 

it had been weeks since they last managed to sneak away, just the two of them… But Jongdae shoved that thought aside, didn’t want to linger on how it burned. 

Instead, he rubbed the oil over his fingers, way too much of it, fat shiny globs of it dripping off his fingertips and landing on Minseok’s wet back, mixing with the droplets of water there.

“Jongdae...hurry up”, Minseok groaned, voice rough with lust, his words slurred together in haste as he writhed on the sheet they had spread over the tiles, subtly grinding his hard cock against the floor.

Jongdae couldn't help but grin, despite the insistant, hot press of his own length against his stomach.

He loved teasing Minseok, would have loved to leave him like that, hard, flushed and begging to be touched. 

But they didn’t have time, every second so precious Jongdae already damned himself for the moments he wasted where he wasn't buried balls deep in Minseok’s glorious ass. 

Minseok seemed to think the same thing, groaning as he went up on one elbow, muscles flexing as he turned. 

“Jongdae if you doh–-hhhhhrg”- his jaw went lax, eyes fluttering shut as Jongdae reached for his dick and gave him a few tight, slicked up jerks, Minseok’s cock so pretty, skin so soft beneath his hands. 

Minseok sighed, rolling over on his side to give Jongdae a better angle. Jongdae’s heart jumped in his chest, some rational part of his brain begging him to hurry up. But how could he, with so much milky white plush skin, soft in all the right places, pulled taunt over hardened muscles in others. Minseok’s chest and stomach were a mountainside of pecs and valleys, and Jondgae wanted to get fucking lost in there and never come up again. 

And his nipples – pink, already flushed and hard, and so much prettier once they’d be coated in spit and oil, reddened and sensitive from the thousand and one things Jongdae had in mind for them. Fuck, Minseok was pretty – but was that really worth dying for. 

Shut up, Jongdae silently growled at that lone tiny part of his mind that begged him to be rational, to be reasonable. 

Fuck all of that, he decided, diving in instead to envelop one perfect pink bud in the heat of his mouth.

Minseok yowled, hips canting forward, fucking faster into Jongdae’s tight grip.

Jongdae hastily shoved his other slicked up hand over Minseok’s mouth to muffle him. 

Minseok just groaned again, opening his mouth wide so he could invite Jongdae’s oiled up fingers to dive into his mouth, beginning to suck on them immediately. 

“Fuck, Minseok, do you want us to get caught?”, Jongdae groaned against the other’s chest. 

Minseok’s reply was a hum, low in his throat, riled up, animalistic, and it seemed to vibrate through the tips of Jongdae’s fingers, right to the base of his flushed, red cock, still sitting abandoned against his stomach, still weeping precum, begging to be touched. 

“Do you want me to finish you off like this?”, Jongdae asked, half praying for Minseok to say yes, half begging him to say no. 

Sure, he wanted to fuck Minseok, reduce him to a drooling mess on his cock, but… For Jongdae their meetings were dangerous. For Minseok, every mark Jongdae left on his body could be a death sentence. 

For Jongdae, their meetings were dangerous, every kiss tinted in the trembles of his heart. He didn’t care much for his own life. But Minseok’s? God, he should never have agreed to fuck him in the first place. 

Instead, Minseok shoved Jongdae’s arm aside, face glistening with oil and spit as he came up on his elbows. 

“Jongdae. Stop thinking so much and get to it, alright?”

Minseok sounded both exasperated and sweet. because for some reason, this angel of sin wanted Jongdae even more than he wanted him. 

And yet, Minseok was always gentle, always willing to wait, coaxing Jongdae through the fears gnawing on his insides, those throes that were related to Minseok in his mind as much as those pretty feline eyes. 

the very same eyes didn't leave his as Minseok rolled over completely on his back, letting his legs fall open, pulling Jongdae with him with a gentle yet decisive touch to his neck. 

“Open me up. And then make love to me, Kim Jongdae”, Minseok whispered, and Jongdae choked on his own breath when Minseok thrusted upwards, their cocks caught in between their heated bodies. 

He just nodded, to weak for any words, heart beating in his throat. 

Minseok pulled him down into a kiss, and Jongdae dove in lewd, open mouthed. If he was a scholar, he would have painted love poems for Minseok in the most gentle brush stokes, would have put them up for all the world to see.

But he was not much more than a common whore, and so all he could do was to let his tongue speak, to let it sing hymns of adoration and hunger against Minseok’s flushed, heated mouth. 

Jongdae lost no more time, and with his mind drowning in an ocean of soft gasps and moist soft thrusts of tongue against tongue, he reached for Minseok’s rim, slipping the tip of his index finger inside. 

Minseok’s grip grew tighter, almost bruising, but before Jongdae could ask if it was too much his lover fell back against the sheets, basically purring. 

“More”, he demanded, letting his legs fall open, offering himself to Jongdae. 

He didn’t have to say it twice, and so Jongdae sat back on his knees, pushing inside as far as he could reach. 

No matter how often, he would never grow tired of feeling Minseok around him like that, hot and tight. 

Minseok, shameless as he was, grasped the backs of his knees to spread himself even further, while Jongdae clumsily reached for the bottle of teatree oil, the sharp, clean scent filling his nose once more as he poured it directly over Minseok’s rim, fucking it inside, adding a second finger soon. 

Minseok stretched, sighed, reminding Jongdae more than ever of a satisfied little kitten. 

And he was so  _ flexible.  _ If Jongdae had to spend the rest of eternity in between those lush, milky thighs, he still would never get bored. 

He thrust in a third finger, maybe a bit too enthusiastically, but – Minseok wailed, his desperately flushed cock releasing another gush of precum onto his tense stomach, and Jongdae knew he had found what he was looking for. 

He threw Minseok one of their discarded robes. 

“At least  _ try  _ to shut up, angel”, he pressed out, half honestly begging, half teasing, and Minseok rolled his eyes – before he gasped, hastily pressing the cloth against his mouth to muffle another obscenely loud moan in it. 

Jongdae grinned, grabbed the thigh Minseok has let go off and shoved it back, focusing entirely on the slick thrust of his finger, on the little knob of pure lust the tip of his middle finger grazed against whenever he pushed inside. 

Minseok writhed beneath him, chest rising and falling in rapid, needy little gasps and Jongdae pulled out, using his lubed up fingers, still hot from Minseok’s hole to pump his own cock. 

Fuck, it felt so good, finally, finally allowing himself some sweet friction and with Minseok’s gaping, greedy little hole in front of him...Jongdae could have come from that sight alone.

“Jongdae…” The way Minseok breathed out his name as a desperate, filthy prayer washed away his every thought, aside from that he needed to bury his cock into him, right this fucking second. 

He positioned himself against Minseok’s rim, teasing him, for just another second, and Minseok, huffed in annoyance, wrapping the leg he had been holding still around Jongdae’s back to pull him closer. 

“Sorry, Minnie. You just look so good like that, all desperate and hungry for my cock”, he grinned, and Minseok’s cheeks and chest first turned pink, the crimson red in embarrassment. 

Minseok loved dirty talk, but he was still horribly squeamish about it. 

“Jongdae” – “Do you want my cock, angel?”, Jongdae asked as he slowly pushed the tip of his leaking cok past the rim. 

Minseok nodded, breathless, forcing otu a a tiny “yes!”, past his swollen lips and heated cheeks. 

Jongdae dove forwards, both of them groaning as he pushed in, burying all of his length in the velvety heat of Minseok’s tight little body. 

“Uhngg”, Minseok had tears in the corner of his eyes, and yet he was domineering, demanding win the kiss he pulled Jongdae into, grip harsh around his neck. 

Jongdae was too far gone to even be smug about the fucked out expression on Minseok’s face when he pulled back, lips tingling, saliva cool against his feverish skin. 

Minseok loved how thick his cock was, loved how he seemed to fill up every tiny bit of him – Jongdae knew, because he had confessed to him so, cheeks decked in a shy bright red, eyelashes fanning above them. 

_ Fuck _ , Jongdae thought as he clumsily cupped Minseok’s cheek, skin hitting skin as they both began to chase their own release, Minseok wrenching a hand between them to tuck on his own lenght. 

_ I love you _ , Jongdae bit back, the words swelling in his chest as he kissed over Minseok’s sweaty cheeks. 

_ I love you,  _ he let his tongue draw in wet lines over Minseok’s neck. 

“Love you”, he groaned, words muffled by the soft skin of Minseok’s neck against his teeth as his cock squirted out rope after rope of cum into Minseok's

“Jongdae– wha?”

Embarrassed, cheeks flushed, he shoved his tongue into Minseok’s mouth again, shuddering as sharp teeth grazed his sensitive flesh, Minseok growing rigid for a moment as he reached his own high. 

Jongdae closed his eyes, chest heaving, slowly becoming aware of their harsh breaths, becoming aware of what he had just said, of the layer of sweat, rapidly cooling now, that coated his skin. 

“J-Jongdae?”, MInseok voice was quiet, hesitant. “What did you just…?”

They both winced as Jongdae slowly pulled out, turning around to dive into the warm pool, ready to wash away his words along with the mess of oil and cum, if only Minseok would let him. 

He saw from the corner of his eye as Minseok sat up, watched him, hesitating before he tried again.

“Jongdae”- He pushed off the edge, dove into the water and letting it surround him, cleanse him, cool him down, waiting till his lungs were burning before he got up, coming up for air with a gasp. 

Minseok was next to him, immediately, not with words, only with his lips, calm and insistent as he sealed their lips in a kiss. Shy, almost, a mockery of what they had just done. 

And yet, when Jongdae looked at him, Minseok returned his gaze with a quietly fond smile. 

“I love you, too.”

Jongdae had to cling onto him, a million fireworks bursting in his chest. 

“Well, and what is this?”- they shot apart, and the happiness blooming on Jongdae’s tongue suddenly turned ashen as he stared at the foreign Lord above them, who just must have stepped out of the mists surrounding the pool. 

A Lord, obviously, judging from the thick golden ring on his right hand.

Not that it mattered – a lord, a servant, another concubine – no matter who saw them, this could mean their end. And he must have seen, obviously, if his dark, brooding stare was anything to go by. 

No. Nonono, this can’t– Jongdae’s thoughts scrambled, looking for a way, an explanation out of this. 

I don’t care, I don’t fucking care what they do to me, he realized once more with a sudden finality. 

But Minseok – he stepped forwards, pulling Minseok behind him as defiantly stared up at the stranger. 

The man’s round eyes narrowed, suddenly, flicking between them even though Jongdae wanted to scream at him; Don’t even look at Minseok, just ignore him! I’m the one you should punish, not – 

“Kyungsoo? Where are you?”

A loud voice boomed through the fog, and Minseok’s hand cramped around his arm for a moment. 

No. This couldn’t be. This wasn’t possible. Jongdae's anicked thoughts screeched to a stop, desperate laughter bubbling up in his chest. He bit down on his tongue to hold it back, and the taste was nauseating and metallic when his teeth broke through the soft flesh. 

It should have hurt, but somehow, everything suddenly seemed numba nd far away. 

Only Minseok seemed still real, hand so tight like he never meant to let go again. 

“I’m here, your majesty!”, the stranger called over his shoulder.

Then he turned, swiftly bowed down to grab their robes.

“Quick”, he added, more quietly now as he flung them in their direction. 

“Get dressed, and if you are lucky Emperor Chanyeol won’t realize what you were up to.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, it's late, I'm tired.

“Get dressed, and if you are lucky Emperor Chanyeol won’t realize what you were up to.”

Jongdae and Minseok don't even have the time to glance at each other, they just scramble out of the water and fight to pull their bathrobes shut over their dripping wet bodies.

Jongdae's hands are trembling almost uncontrollably, but somehow he manages to tug the belt into a messy knot. Frantically he shoves some of his wet hair out of his eyes and looks up at the stranger who is closely watching them. 

The lord is about the same height as him, making him a lot smaller than many other nobles. And yet, he carries his broad physique with an ease that speaks of utter confidence.Pretty round eyes most concubines would have been jealous of firmly returned his gaze, and Jongdae tried not to shudder. 

WHat a strange guy. Jongdae had met many nobles over the last few years, mentally putting them into different drawers, each tugged away with his kind, an a plan of action of how to act around them. 

This guy matched none of Jongdae’s compartments, carefully put together through watching the people around him for years.

Kyungsoo, the emperor had called him, but that was about all Jongdae knew about him so far – apart from the fact he didn’t want him and Minseok to get caught fucking. Fair enough for now, Jongdae decided. The strange guy wasn’t his priority right now, after all. 

The only thing that mattered was to get Minseok out of here safely. 

His ghost of his previous confession, drunk on sex and heat still seemed to linger in his mouth.  _ I love him,  _ Jongdae silently repeated to himself, almost grim. 

He wants to turn, wants to catch Minseok’s gaze just one more time, but a dark, tall shadow appears in the steam, getting clearer every second. 

Shit. Jongdae turns, watching as Minseok frantically pulls up the neck of his bathrobe, trying to hide the imprint of Jongdae's teeth against pale, sensitive skin, too busy to even notice Jongdae looking. 

If Minseok would get hurt, because of his thoughtless actions – for a moment, the world seemed to tilt off its axis and Jongdae had to force himself to breathe. 

He wasn’t ready, but time raced on, mercilessly, and so he found himself eye to eye with probably the most handsome person he had ever met aside from Minseok, of course. 

Emperor Chanyeol. The only man who was actually allowed to touch Minseok. Or Jongdae himself, for that matter. 

The man who would have their heads if he knew what they were up to just a few seconds prior.

And the man who could call upon Minseok whenever he felt like it. 

It had been weeks since had seen the emperor, years since he had been that close to him – and back then it had only been a single time, Jongdae kneeling at his throne before Chanyeol dismissed him with a smile and a wave of his hand, not even bothering to give him another look.

Even now, the emperor only glanced at him before fixing his blunt gaze on Minseok, unashamed as he took him in, obviously rather satisfied with the view, barring a set of shiny white teeth as his lips turned up into a smirk. 

Then, Chanyeol's eyes were suddenly back on him and Jongdae froze, a bit stunned, as the taller man looked him over with the same probing, appreciating gaze he had given Minseok just now. 

Jongdae gritted his teeth, tried to ignore the simmer of heat starting at the base of his neck, rising to his cheeks. 

_ I hate you _ . The words were there in his mind, so sudden Jongdae wasn't even sure how they had gotten there. And yet, they were brutal with just how deep how honest they seemed to burn themselves into Jongdae’s mind. 

_ I hate you. I hate you because you get to touch Minseok, get to make him yours, get to shower him with jewels and the finest things these world has to offer. But you’ll never love him the way I do, the way he deserves to be loved. _

He held the emperor's gaze for another moment, gulping around the mess of emotions clogging up his throat. 

How he wished he could land a punch in that face, wipe that annoyingly confident expression off of the other. 

Chanyeol's eyes narrowed, before his gaze flickered down to Jongdae’s neck for a moment and the concubine trembled under his watchful stare.

As much as he despised the man, he could not let him now. As fiery as his hate might burned, it was a mare campfire next to the thousand suns of fiercely burning love he felt for Minseok. 

And if pleasing the emperor was what would keep Minseok safe, then Jongdae just would have to swallow down his jealous pride.

"What a pretty sight you make.." 

Fuck, he had forgotten the emperor's voice sounded like that, so velvety and dark 

The young royal hadn't even spoken loudly, and yet his voice seemed to swell up, fill out the whole room, pushing up against the ornate cupolas around them.

"Xiumin." 

Jongdae blinked, confused for a moment, before he remembered this was the name chosen for Minseok when he entered the Harem. 

Even telling anybody your old name amassed to a crime. Jongdae head never understood the reason, until he had been gasping, covered in sweat and entangled in Minseok's embrace, cum and spit slowly drying and crusting over his skin, as they had whispered their old names their  _ real names _ against each others skin. 

"Master", Minseok greeted him, knuckles white were his hands were wrapped around his belt. 

Chanyeol extended his arm towards Minseok.

He wanted nothing more than to look away and yet he couldn't, turning back the next second, helplessly, angrily staring on as Chanyeol kissed the small concubine on the cheek. 

Minseok winced, just the tiniest of tremors running through him, but Jongdae hadn’t missed it. Why – he saw Minseok shift, material of the short robe clinging to him like a second skin. And there, under the swell of Minseok’s behind…. thick white globs of Jongdae's cum were seeping from his ass, running down the back of his thighs. 

Jongdae stared at the slimy mess coating Minseok’s backside, for just a moment before he forced himself to look away. He had to look normal, after all. 

If Chanyeol had realized, or even the other lord – Jongdae hastily glanced over to him, wincing again when the other was staring directly at the back of Minseok's plush thighs, eyebrows furrowed. 

_ Please don't,  _ jongdae silently begged the stranger. 

But the hope seemed futile, after all. The dark stranger would put himself into danger by keeping this from Chanyeol, so there was no way he wouldn't tell on them…

Chanyeol's hand wandered down, cupping Minseok's ass over the drenched robe, and Jongdae hate to bite his own tongue to hold back, hardly noticing where his fingernails pressed into his hands, curled into tight fists at his side. 

"Won't you introduce me to your little friend?", Chanyeol asked, voice a low rumble as he turned Minseok around, pulled him flush against his broad chest one muscular arm splayed over the concubines chest. 

Minseok had never looked so small In Jongdae’s eyes, so in need of protection. His feline eyes were narrowed, any hint of color vanished from his face. Jongdae did not have time to drown in those pretty eyes now though, he didn’t have time to unravel the myriads of thoughts spinning in these stormy abysses. 

The emperor was staring at him, Jongdae realized humbly, and Jongdae was staring right back at him.

Chanyeol gave him a smile that was probably meant to be benevolent and inviting. and yet all he could think about was the fact his cum leaking from Minseok’s loosened hole was dirtying the emperor’s silk robes this very moment. 

Jongdae looked away again, abruptly, staring at his toes as he fought down the manic laughter bubbling up in his chest. 

"His name is Chen, my lord. He is a singer of your royal harem."

Minseok's voice sounded different. Sweeter somehow, every word dripping in promises of pleasures unexplored. 

Who was this guy who sounded so different from his Minseok, looked different, even, he thought, staring at the fluttering eyes and sweet smile Minseok graced the emperor with. 

But, pleasing the emperor was Minseok's purpose after all, of course he would do, would be whatever he had to achieve those means, Jongdae understood in this moment. It was not like either of them had a choice. 

_ Or maybe we do. Death, or twisting ourselves into whatever this bastard wants us to be.  _

"He does seem a bit distracted, does he not?"

The emperor's amused reprimand cut as effectively through Jongdae's panicked mind as if he’d cracked his skull right open. 

Jongdae felt his cheeks heat up, words stuck in his throat, words that had vanished from his mind, for better or for worse, maybe.

But what should he have said anyways? 

_ I fucked another one of your concubines, balls deep, and while his tight hole was milking my cock I told him that I loved him? And I think I actually meant it? And now you are here, and if you figure just one of those things out you'll probably have both of us killed in some gruesome way? So, yes, I might seem a bit distracted right now.  _

“A singer?”

The emperor laughed, absentmindedly playing with Minseok’s belt. 

“A bit quiet for that, is he not?”

Minseok giggled, shyly, but Jongdae didn’t miss the warning gaze Minseok shot him. 

_ Please don’t do something stupid now, _ it seemed to say.  _ If you get yourself hurt I’ll never forgive you for it. _

And that seemed to finally kick some gears back into the right place in Jongdae’s head again. His self-preservation may be non-existent, but he couldn’t let Minseok suffer by getting himself hurt. 

“I can be plenty loud if I choose to...my lord.”

A split second, of silence, then the emperor let out a full hearted laugh.

Shit. That somehow had come out a lot more flirty than it was supposed to be, Jongdae realized. 

“So it  _ does _ speak”, Chanyeol noted with a chuckle, and Jongdae felt the heat rise in his cheeks. 

Great, now the emperor probably thought he was an idiot. Jongdae tried to return his grin, but by the time he had forced his lips into some grimace resembling a smile the royal had already looked away again. 

“As entertaining as this may be me...I’m here to talk to Kyungsoo. You may leave.”

Jongdae nodded curtly, despite the huge weight dropping off his shoulders managing to keep his face calm. 

He half turned, waiting for Minseok to follow. 

“Not you, Xiumin-ah. You can put your pretty self to good use in the meantime.”

Panic flashed over Minseok’s face, quicker than a bolt of lightning, crashing into Jongdae just a moment later. 

If Chanyeol as much as touched Minseok…

“i have a better idea”, the strange noble said who had quietly watched until now. 

Jongdae turned to him, a bit reluctant, irritated when he realized the man was looking at something in his hand… a shiny glass flacon. 

Shit. The tea tree oil him and Minseok had used…

“Let’s hear what kind of pretty noises our little singer can make, shall we?”

He threw the bottle into the emperor’s direction, whose hand left Minseok’s belt to fish it out of the air, faster than Jongdae could even look.

Chanyeol seemed to contemplate for a moment, then he shrugged, softly pushing Minseok away. 

“Why not?”

Jongdae could have screamed with happiness, and this time he hardly tried to hide it. 

If Chanyeol thought Jongdae couldn’t wait to hop on his dick, all the better. 

As long as – Jongdae’s gaze flickered up at Minseok who looked ashen. Crestfallen. 

Jongdae gave him a smile. 

Don’t worry, I’ll be okay, he tried to tell the other through a silent gaze.

When all he really meant was  _ you will be okay, Minseok. And that’s all that matters. _

But Jongdae couldn’t even feel bad about that little white lie. 

Not when Minseok finally stepped away from Chanyeol, Jongdae’s legs carrying him forwards, eager to take Minseok’s place. 

The emperor looked him up and down, probingly, and Jongdae pushed his annoyance aside as he tried on a smile, that suddenly sat a lot more comfortable on his face now that there was some distance between the emperor and his beloved. 

“Very well then. Take my robes off me, Chen”, Chanyeol ordered. 

Jongdae felt his mouth twitch at this unfamiliar name, but he stepped forwards nonetheless, ignoring just how much  _ bigger _ everything about the emperor was. 

God, Jongdae hadn’t felt so dwarved and tiny in comparison in ages. 

He fixed his eyes on the task at hand, the thread of pristine white silk holding the emperor’s robes shut, held in place by an arty knot, that made the ones looking his won robe together even more raggedy and messy in comparison

The robes fell apart, showcasing wide shoulders, hardened with muscles, and Jongdae had to admit, begrudgingly, that Chanyeol’s body was a glorious thing to look at. 

Chanyeol shrugged his robes off and handed them to him, along with the little bottle of oil, before he walked past him and into the steaming, perfumed water. 

Jongdae turned just in time to see Chanyeol disappear beyond the surface. – his ass was great too, of course, even if it was a bit flat compared to his own. 

“Jongdae.”

Minseok was tugging on his arm, nodding to the little table to the side where they could put down the robes for now, preparing some thick plush towels instead for Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to dry off after their bath. 

Jongdae checked over his shoulder, making sure they emperor and the nobleman were deeply involved in whatever they were talking about, before he turned back around. 

“Tell him you are not feeling well. That you want to lie down or...something. You have to get out of here, before he changes his mind!” 

The words tumbled so fast off his lips he was surprised Minseok even managed to understand anything. 

“Bullshit”, Minseok snapped back, voice a bit louder, both of them hastily turning, but… Chanyeol was laughing along to something the stranger was saying, anyways. 

“I won’t leave you alone with him, I know how” – “Xiumin, Chen, come back here, Kyungsoo had a wonderful idea just now.”

They shared one last glance before taking up a few towels and carrying them back over to the edge of the pool, where the emperor was waiting, to muscular arms thrown up over the edge of the pool, a little flame in the endless darkness of his gaze. 

Chanyeol tilted his head to the side, muscles in his neck flexing. a lazy show of the sheer power hidden beneath his unblemished skin. 

“Kyungsoo made an interesting suggestion just now…. and I have to admit…”

He stopped, nodding for Jongdae to get closer. Jongdae took a single step forwards, but the emperor seemed to want more. 

“Hands and knees”, Chanyeol ordered, and the humiliation of that order made Jongdae’s face burn up in embarrassment again, only getting ten times worse once he dropped down on all fours, his short robe barely covering his ass. 

Chanyeol turned with him, gaze fixed on Jongdae, seemingly completely unbothered by Jongdae’s obvious shame. 

Kyungsoo seemed unbothered, not even turning his head, despite the compromising position Jongdae was in, just an arm’s length away from him. 

The emperor waited for another moment once Jongdae was in position, then his wet palm came up to caress Jongdae’s burning cheek. 

Jongdae wished he could have slapped it away, but instead he was just grateful for the coolness against his heated face. 

“You’ll stay like this. while Xiumin loosens you up for cock.”

An order, given with the same casualness as every other one he had given so far, knowing his word was law. 

Chanyeol chuckled when Jongdae shuddered under his touch. blush deepening, if that was even possible. 

He was used to dirty talking. 

But not in front of a smile shinier than the whitest porcelain and a voice that seemed to reach to the root of every single one of his bones, shaking him up from the inside. Not spread out like this, robes exposing half his chest, barely hiding his cock that was filling up already. 

Fuck. And Minseok hadn’t even touched him yet. 

One of Chanyeol’s fingers wandered down to Jongdae’s lips, pulling the plump flesh back a little, and then Minseok’s hand landed on the back of one of his knees, making him gasp. 

Chanyeol chuckled. 

“I can already tell you’ll be making the prettiest noises, little one, and you won’t hold back. I want to hear every single one, understood?”

Jongdae nodded, a bit hazy, hardly listening, not when Minseok was caressing the back of one of his thighs, not when Chanyeol could probably see the head of his cock, hardening up, hanging already heavy in between his legs, the tiny robe doing nothing to hide it. 

The next moment, warm fingers cupped his jaw, giving a warning squeeze to his neck before easing up. 

Jongdae’s whimper and breaths were embarrassingly loud, the world suddenly shrinking down to single in on Chanyeol who was watching him like Jongdae was a toy to be taken apart if one just found all the right buttons. 

“I asked if you understood what I was saying, Chenchennie.”

Chen felt something flutter in his chest at that nickname – just the adrenaline, and all the hatred he had pushed away for now. 

“Yes, my Lord”, he whispered, and Chanyeol’s fingers wandered to the back of his neck, giving him a comforting squeeze, the same moment Minseok pushed up his bathrobe to expose his backside. 

Chanyeol pressed a kiss to Jongdae’s cheek and sunk back into the warm water, right in front of him. 

“Alright, what were we talking about? The wine taxation I believe.”

Kyungsoo’s reply was lost, at least for Jongdae, to the sensation of a lubed up finger circling his hole, the smell of tea tree oil in the air. 

“Relax, I don’t want to hurt you”, Minseok whispered pleadingly, and Jongdae forced himself to relax, toes uncurling, shoulders dropping,a warm finger still massaging his hole, Chanyeol still glancing at him every few seconds as he nodded along to Kyungsoo’s words.

Then MInseok pushed in and Jongdae let out a breathy gasp, more a moan really than anything else. Every one of Minseok’s thrusts had him lightly swaying, along with his filled up cock swaying back and forth in between his thighs. 

His cheeks must be bright red again, and he was basically perched on his heels and the palms of his hands, ass pushed out to welcome the intrusion at his backside, nerves and lust wrecking him from the inside just as well as those men did from the outside. 

His breaths were quick and loud, not loud enough to drown out the sound of an oil slick finger working in and out of him, his hole slowly relaxing to the sensation. 

A few droplets of water hit his face as Chanyeol carded his fingers through his hair, pushing it back. 

“You’re doing so good, baby. Isn’t he Xiuminah?”

Another hand, pressed to the valley at the very end of Jongdae’s back, caressing the soft flesh there as Minseok spoke. 

“Emperor Chanyeol is right, Chen. You’re doing so good”, Minseok’s voice sounded pressed, so much lust and fear and love, maybe, hopefully even love as he prepared Jongdae to get fucked by another man. 

Jongdae whimpered when he was breached by a second finger, the tiny burn of the stretch fading out as every bit of sensitive skin inside him seemed to stir and wake up under Minseok’s ministrations. 

His arms almost buckled beneath him, strained from keeping him up, from keeping his own body in check when Minseok’s fingers grazed against that very special place deep inside him.

Jongdae’s cock, fully hard by now and spluttering precum over the floor in between his legs.

The high little whine, desperate, pleading, that left his throat finally earned him back Chanyeol’s full attention as well. 

Chanyeol casually reached for his own hard cock, giving himself a few lazy strokes, still holding Jongdae’s gaze.

Another finger and Jongdae basically wailed, collapsing forwards, face burning and every other breath a little gasp. 

His cheek was against the cool stone tiles, ass still up in the air, and Chanyeol's finger coming to play with his hair, his deep voice helping Jongdae to keep himself grounded, at least a bit.

Even, if he was still talking about wine taxation, even as he leaned closer, basically growling into Jongdae’s ear: “Already taking three fingers so greedily, and still hungry for more… I can’t wait to fill you up like you deserve to be filled.”

  
  



	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Already taking three fingers so greedily, and still hungry for more… I can’t wait to fill you up like you deserve to be filled.”

“Already taking three fingers so greedily, and still hungry for more… I can’t wait to fill you up like you deserve to be filled.”

  
  


Jongdae knew he was a mess at this point, gasping and shivering under Minseok’s ministrations who was still pushing his fingers up against that sweet spot deep within Jongdae’s ass, his cock basically drooling and jumping in response like an eager little puppy.

And Chanyeol’s voice… he was so  _ hot _ , everything about him, but that didn’t mean Chen hated him any less. 

Still, by now Jongdae had submitted to his emotions, letting them overtake him completely. Making love to Minseok was one thing, sharing each other’s breath, giving, taking pleasure in what felt like perfect harmony. 

This right here, right now…

Jongdae felt tears cling to his lashes as he blinked his eyes open, grinding his ass back against Minseok’s hand. 

This was pure filth, every little pleasure magnified by ten through the humiliation and anger pulsing at the back of his stomach. 

“Well done, Xiuminah.”

Chen almost whimpered as the fingers disappeared from his hole, making him feel exposed and incomplete. 

He collapsed onto the floor and closed his eyes, his own slimy wet precum smear off the marble tiles and onto his thighs, having half the mind to grimace at the feeling. 

Minseok pulled down the robe again so that it covered up the expense of Jongdae’s ass at least, knuckles of his other hand kneading into the younger concubine’s tensed up shoulder muscles, eliciting another tiny, breathy moan. 

He leaned over Jongdae, Minseok’s heated body covering his and the heated, flushed head of Minseok’s cock pressing into his thigh.

That sensation alone was insanely hot that Jongdae had trouble to not reach for his cock, clasping at the edge of the pool instead, fingertips dipping into the cool wettness.

Chanyeol's fingers began to card through Jongdae’s hair before he gave his scalp a few pleasant, calming scratches, and Jongdae’s rock hard cock jumped at the sensation. 

He blinked his eyes open, just in time to see Chanyeol cup the back of Minseok’s neck, pulling him forwards to crush their lips together. 

Chanyeol was demanding in the way he shoved his tongue into the concubines mouth, Minseok’s hand balling into the robe on Jongdae’s back, kneading into his shoulder as he opened his mouth. 

Even the sounds were filthy, slick lips and tongues against each other as Chanyeol groaned from the very back of his throat, leaning in closer, rivulets of water dropping off his skin and hitting the ground around Jongdae and his face in a little pitter-patter.

He should have been jealous now, but instead he just felt his jaw go slack, hyper aware of even the feeling of his own tongue in his own mouth as he gulped down some excessive spit, basically drooling at the sight of the two men above him. 

He tried to turn to get a better view, because all be damned, he was not missing out on the two hottest people he had ever met fucking their tongues into each other’s mouth right in front of his fucking face. 

Chanyeol’s hand fell from his air, and a moment later the emperor pulled back, teeth flashing with another grin. 

“So needy. Can’t stand us not paying attention to you for a few seconds, huh? Maybe I should just leave you hanging and fuck Xiumin instead?”

Teasing, Chanyeol was just easing him, but still. 

Jongdae frantically shook his head as he slowly sat up, Minseok’s weight leaving his back.

His whole body felt soft after being splayed out on the marble tiles like this, and Jongdae was moving slowly, well aware of his straining erection, red and flushed that sat heavy against his lower stomach and the oil running down the crease of his ass, dripping off his balls. 

Chanyeol looked down at his body, for just a moment, motionless, both arms propped up on the edge of the pool. 

“Please”, Jongdae said then, and somehow it was already hard to form even a single word, when all he wanted was to whine and clutch both at Minseok and Chanyeol.

He finally pulled open his robe with trembling fingers, baring himself to their gazes. 

As if this wasn’t already embarrassing enough Lord Kyungsoo was also still watching him, the same blank expression on his face still. 

Jongdae began to wonder what it took to get a reaction out of him, since apparently neither filthy fucking nor actual fucking treason did the job. 

Kyungsoo met his gaze, a grin already twitching around his lips before Jongdae could look away again, now even his ears tilted in the brightest red. 

His gaze flicked back to Chanyeol who wasn't smirking anymore.

Instead, he was licking his lips, taking in every tiny bit of Jongdae’s body splayed out in front of him. 

“Touch yourself for us”, Chanyeol ordered. “And tell me what you want me to do to you. And you, Xiumin, be a good hyung and hold him for me… Make sure he doesn’t come yet, though.”

Jongdae whimpered, a few more tiny drops of precum smearing against his stomach as Minseok softly pulled him back to lean against his firm chest, Jongdae resting in his hold while at the same time he was splayed out and exposed for Chanyeol to admire. 

Minseok’s hands wandered up his sides, Jongdae, ticklish as he was squeaking at the sensation, meaning to curl in, but – Chanyeol’s hands were around his ankles, holding his leg in place, while Minseok grinded down his elbows, pressing them against Jongdae’s upper arms so that they couldn’t shoot up to cover his stomach or his nipples, flushed and tingling already from Minseok’s fleeting touch. 

As the goosebumps racing across his chest and arms died down, Jongdae looked at Chanyeol through his spread knees, realizing his oily loose hole, tightly drawn balls and flushed cock were on full display for the emperor like this. 

The young royal wasn’t looking at any of that, though, smiling at Jongdae instead. 

“Come on, little one. You Know what I want you to do?”

“You… My Lord wants me to touch myself.”

Chanyeol hummed, before cocking up one of his eyebrows in expectation. 

So, Jongdae took a deep breath, squirming a bit to find a comfortable position, before he reached out to touch his neglected cock, still flushed and rock hard. 

Just a few good, tight pumps, and… but this wasn’t to make him cum, of course, it was all for the emperor’s enjoyment.

The emperor, whose warm thumb was rubbing tiny, comforting circles against the insides of his right ankle, dark gaze brimming over with subtle amusement.

Jongdae ignored the warmth spilling in his chest, because no, he couldn’t possibly focus on that now, or how much it reminded him of the time when he had first made love to Minseok. 

Because this was completely different. He closed his hand around the base of his dick and gave himself a light squeeze, his lips falling open in a low moan.

He did this… only because he had to. All for protecting Minseok, after all. 

“Going straight for the main event I see”, Chanyeol commented, dry amusement in his deep voice. 

“I...what?”, Jongdae asked, ignoring how his dick jumped at the other’s voice. 

“Nothing. Keep going, darling”, Chanyeol sighed, sinking back down a bit further into the hot pool, his fingers now like a loose bracelet around Jongdae’s ankle. 

Jongdae hesitated, but then Minseok index finger danced across his chest, beginning to circle his left nipple that immediately hardened up under his ministrations. 

“Ah, fuu”- Jongdae bit back the swear word, not even daring to meet Chanyeol’s gaze, as he blushed again, keeping his eyes glued to his own cock instead, where the head appeared and disappeared in his tightly drawn fist. 

He was so hard, cockhead leaking, the familiar weight hot and silky in his hand. 

Jongdae rubbed his thumb over the place right under the head, moaning, going lax for a moment as he just let himself be held by Minseok, head lolling back against the other concubine’s shoulder.

Then he pulled back his foreskin a bit with the next pump of his fist, gasping as the air hit the newly exposed soft skin of his cock. 

“Chenchennie”, Chanyeol’s voice was still soft, but a tiny reprimand was swinging in there. 

“What...?”

He noticed himself that he sounded annoyed, probably a lot more rude than he was allowed to, but Minseok just giggled, softly pinching his nipple. 

“He’s the only one allowed to make you come. And he won’t let you before you ask him to fuck you.”

“Oh.”

Jongdae just hoped Chanyeol would put his confusion on the state he was in, rather than the fact he was breaking this rule all the time– the one about Chanyeol being the only one who was allowed to make him come. 

But, when he was looking at Chanyeol he was just met with a mischievous, almost boyish grin. 

“Chan” – Minseok gave his nipple a warning, painful twist and Jongdae writhed in his hold, every muscle in his chest and stomach growing taut, the emperor’s name turning into a whimper on his lips. 

“My Lord”, Jongdae gasped out in between gritted teeth, and he felt the laughter vibrate in Minseok’s chest, pressed flush against his back. 

“Will you please, please fuck me with your cock?”

If possible, Chanyeol’s grin grew even wider. 

“You don’t have a lot of patience, do you?”, he asked and Jongdae huffed , tugging a bit faster on his dick in irritation. It felt good, so fucking good, all he needed was– 

“Enough”, Chanyeol ordered, and immediately Minseok pulled back Jongdae’s arm, stopping to play with his chest at the same time. 

Jongdae tried, half-heartedly to free himself, even though he knew quite well that beneath Minseok’s pale unblemished skin there were hard muscles and a force hidden that would easily overpower his every time. 

His stiff cock slightly bobbed in the air, standing proud and sensitive in between his spread legs. 

Minseok’s fingers interlaced with his, sweaty and sticky with precum. Jongdae groaned in annoyance, squirming in his lovers hold while the emperor watched them with an expression that told Jongdae all he wanted to do was laugh at him.

Not that Jongdae minded, honestly...not as long as Chanyeol would fuck him, good and long and hard right afterwards.

Even Kyungsoo’s expression seemed a little less dark than before.

“Will this here go on for much longer? We have some other tasks to get to”, he interrupted the tense silence, only broken by Chen’s gasping breaths, and Chanyeol replied with an annoyed groan, dragging a wet hand through his hair, pushing the strands back. It looked messy, almost cute with those ears of his, but, a bit irritated, Jongdae shoved the same warm feeling from earlier back into the dark corner in his chest it was trying to peak out of. 

“You’re a little bitch, Chenchennie. If I’d have more time I’d really fuck Xiumin instead of you now”, the emperor told him, eyes narrowing to stare Jongdae down. 

His cock twitched between his legs again, and Jongdae swallowed hard, feeling the irritation prickle at the back of his neck. 

This was all good fun, as long… as long as Chanyeol kept his hands of Minseok. 

He stared up at the other, defiantly and Chanyeol frowned, before suddenly getting up, the water sloshing over the edge of the pool and coloring the tiles dark. 

Jongdae raised his gaze off the tiles and up to Chanyeol again, and… fuck. 

He actually felt his hole twitch at the sight of Chanyeol’s cock, a good bit longer, and almost as thick as his own. 

Minseok wasn’t small either but this… this was gonna be a challenge. 

Chanyeol must have noticed his eyes growing wide and he looked smug. 

“Xiumin-ah. Why don’t you pay Lord Kyungsoo some company instead?”

“Yes, your majesty”, Minseok replied smoothly after the shortest moment of hesitation, giving Jongdae's hand a tight squeeze before he carefully eased his hold on Jongdae and got up–.

Jongdae leaned back on his elbows, gaze fixed on Minseok still, where he stepped closer to Kyungsoo – who immediately refused him, polite but firmly, waving for Minseok to step away. 

_ Thank good.  _   
Jongdae sank back against the floor with a sigh, only realizing now the emperor was in front of him, standing in between Jongdae’s still obscenely spread legs, a light frown on his face, void of any amusement now. 

He had turned, halfway, following Jongdae’s faze. 

_ No. Nononono.  _

Jongdae shot up, coming to his knees right in front of Chanyeol’s huge cock. Just looking at it made him already flutter with nervousness, but…

“Your majesty”, Jongdae began, voice a bit shaky noticing a moment later he sounded eerily similar to Minseok when he had used his sweetest voice earlier to appease the emperor. 

Chanyeol turned back, slowly, licking his lips when he found Jongdae on his knees right in front of him. 

Chanyeol didn’t reply, just ordered him to continue talking with a light wave of his hand. 

“I’m – I’m sorry if i have disappointed you, my Lord. I’m just...nervous”, Jongdae admitted as he lowered his gaze, hoping his reddened cheeks would be seen as a sign of shyness rather than the panic beating at the base of his throat, still cursing himself for starring after Minseok like that. 

“Kyungsoo, Xiumin… you may leave”, the emperor said over his shoudler, before-

“You’re a lot of things, Chen-ah. But I’m not sure nervous is one of them”, the emperor gave back after a moment of silence that seemed to weigh heavy on Jongdae’s chest, making him forget even how to breathe. 

“My Lord?”, Jongdae stammered out, forcing himself to  _ not _ let his eyes wander into Minseok’s direction, but then a set of fingers firmly grabbed his hair. 

Jongdae had expected to be pulled forward onto Chanyeol’s cock, but instead his head was tilted back, Chanyeol’s lips harshly pressing against his the next moment. 

And Jongdae got it, really; Any guy could force him into submission by shoving their cock down his throat…. but to reduce him to a gasping, incoherent mess as Chanyeol did with his lips…. it took a special kind of guy.

At first, Jongdae was too shocked, too stubborn to return the kiss, but Chanyeol roughly grabbed his jaw, shoving his tongue into Jongdae’s mouth a moment later, catching the smaller one by surprise. 

He tried to kiss back as he usually did with Minseok, but… Chanyeol seemed to completely ignore that attempt, biting down on Jongdae’s tongue instead. 

The concubine jumped, a little whimper leaving his mouth, more out of surprise than pain, and the next moment his tongue was already encompassed by the slick heat of Chanyeol’s lips as the emperor began to suck on it. 

Jongdae did nothing, too surprised, frozen into place for a moment, before Chanyeol pushed him back down against the ground with a hand on his chest, his hot, still dripping wet body moving to cover Jongdae’s. 

It seemed Chanyeol was satisfied with the way he had made Jongdae submit to him for now as he began to roll his tongue against Jongdae's in more languid, slow and drawn out motions instead, grinding his hips down so his and Jongdae’s cocks were pressed together, caught between their bodies.

Jongdae let out a moan, his hand landing in the dip between Chanyeol’s muscular shoulder blades as he looked for something to hold on to. 

Chanyeol pulled back a little, finally, and Jongdae let his head fall back against the tiles, gasping for air. 

Just a moment later he already let out a little breathy “Ahh!”, as Chanyeol began to grind their hips together again. 

The emperor dipped his head down, licking a long, wet stripe from Jongdae’s shoulder till just beneath his ear, digging his teeth into the sensitive flesh there for a tiny moment. 

Jongdae jerked up against him, and the next moment Chanyeol was spitting out a rough swear against his ear. 

“Shit, you’re such a little devil. That hurt like hell.”   
“Wha–?” before Jongdae had finished he already realized he had drawn his nails down the emperor’s back, just like he and Minseok did, when their sweet lovemaking was replaced by something more urgent, more hurried and vicious. 

“I’m sorry”, Jongdae stammered out, wide-eyed as he stared at the ceiling, heart beating rapidly. 

Chanyeol huffed as he pulled back a little, weight resting on his arm above Jongdae’s head, their chests still pushed flush together. 

“You can apologize later on, darling. But first, I want you to fuck me, just like that.”

Chanyeol laughed a bit, as he said it, and yet there was also a small tint of annoyance in his voice.. Before he had even finished, one of his rough hands was pushing up Jongdae’s legs and Jongdae hurried to hold his knees like that, spread apart as the royal sat back on his heels, reaching for the bottle of tea tree oil. 

It snapped open, Chanyeol generously lubing up his cock, before he turned it around, a few cool, wet droplets splattering over Jongdae's thighs, his hole and balls, little rivers of oil running down his ski.

The cool sensation against his most sensitive parts was enough to make him draw in a sharp breath of air, his back arching off the ground. 

The sharp fresh smell wafted through the air, and Jongdae bit back Minseok’s name that had somehow curled up beneath his tongue, conjured up by the well familiar smell. 

The scent reminded him of Minseok, and this was wrong, because Minseok was the only one who should see him like this, but… but this was to keep Minseok safe, he reminded himself again. 

“Don’t be gentle with me”; Chanyeol warned him, the thick, hot head of his cock pushing against Jongdae’s rim. 

He breached him, slowly, but steadily pressing forward with an unforgiving steadiness and Jongdae gasped, mentally screaming at his body to relax. 

Then, Chanyeol had pressed inside, his dark eyes shining as he looked up from his cock in Jongdae’s ass to the smaller one’s face again. 

“And don’t be quiet, either”, he ordered.

Jongdae practically wailed as he thrusted in a moment later, hitting his sweet spot right on. 

Fuck, oh fuck, he had never been so full before. 

But he could take it, had already taken it, due to Minseok – and Chanyeol's – thorough preparation. 

“You alright?”, Chanyeol murmured against the side of his neck. 

“Y-yes, your majesty”, Jongdae gasped, wrapping his legs around Chanyeol’s midriff, pulling him as close as possible, the entire fucking length of Chanyeol’s monstrous cock shoved into him, and they both groaned against each other’s lips. 

Chanyeol pulled him into another bruising kiss as he began to fuck him, Chen’s fingers landing on his shoulder blades again, digging right in. 

The emperor growled against his lips, the noise shooting right down to Jongdae’s cock, to that sweet spot inside him massaged by Chanyeol’s length every time he moved. 

Jongdae was caged in between the taller one’s body, and yet, despite each of Chanyeol’s thrusts shaking his smaller frame, he still felt in control with the little noises he could quite literally drag out of Chanyeol through his fingernails. 

“Oh my god”, Jongdae gasped out, again, and again, and Chanyeol’s sweaty body rubbed against his, the slap of oiled up skin against skin neverending with the brutal pace Chanyeol was setting. 

“Oh my god!”

Chanyeol’s pace faltered, for just a moment as his whole body was shaken by laughter. 

“I usually just go by Chanyeol, actually”, the emperor grinned, Jongdae’s protest against his awful joke getting garbled in the heat of Chanyeol’s mouth. 

As he pulled back after a filthy, deep kiss that had Jongdae’s head spinning Jongdae whimpered.

“Chan– m’lord– I think ‘m gonna” – he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck tightly.   
Chanyeol moaned as Jongdae dug his teeth into his shoulder. 

“Come for me, Chenchennie.” – And just like every other time Jongdae had no choice but to obey, his release painting both their stomachs in white as he bit down even harder, pulling Chanyeol right over the edge with him. 

The emperor came with a little breathless “Fuck” – muffled in the concubines hair, before they stilled, both breathing harshly. 

A moment later, Chanyeol already rolled off him, and Jongdae bit back a little outcry, too sensitive now that he was coming down from his high. 

He stared at the ceiling, spread out like that, feeling a glob of the emperor’s cum seep from his ass while he began to tremble, the sweat on his skin rapidly cooling down now. 

Chanyeol used one of the towels to clean himself off before throwing it into Jongdae’s direction. 

“Thank you”, Jongdae sat up with a little wince, grimacing at his own spunk drying on his chest and at the oily, slimy mess between his thighs. 

“i…” He looked up at Chanyeol who was standing a few meters away, having already shrugged on his silky robe, some tiny spots on the fabric Jongdae prayed he wouldn’t notice – or attribute to their actions just now. 

“I’ll send XIumin to take care of you”, Chanyeol said after a moment before abruptly turning around, vanishing into the mist over the pools as quickly as he had appeared. 

Jongdae just stared after him for a few seconds, then he felt the huge weight lift off his chest that had been there, since the moment Chanyeol had first appeared. 

And just like that, Jongdae began to cry, surprised as he tried to muffle his sobs in the robe he was still holding, just in case Chanyeol was still around. 

_ Why am I even crying? _ , Jongdae asked himself as he shakily crawled over to the pools, using the warm water to cleanse himself as well as he could. 

_ He hasn’t hurt me, and it felt good… _

With the warm water running off his skin he was hit with another cloud of tea tree scent, even though he must be drenched in it by now. 

And that is when it hit him. 

The overwhelming longing to have Minseok hold him, along with what felt like a watered down version of his usual bitter jealousy and anger now. 

He hated hated Chanyeol for basically owning Minseok. 

...and maybe a part of him had secretly hated Minseok, too, simply because Chanyeol would forever be part of their love in some twisted way. 

And now…  _ I did it for Minseok _ , he reminded himself again, but even before he finished the thought it began to crumble already.

Yes, he had done it for Minseok. Partly, at least. But hadn’t a part of him also been curious, a part of him still looking the approval of the man he so deeply despised. 

And his approval he had gotten, Jongdae thought, laughing through his sobs, as he did his best to wash Chanyeol’s cum off his skin. 

He loved Minseok, and he hated Chanyeol. That was the truth. But maybe, the truth was not that simple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an unbeta'd mess and basically jsut me practicing smut writing bc somehow i think THAT is an important skill one needs in life? lemme know if you enjoyed it, or if you have any tips/ anything i should improve on~


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are here for the smut, this chapter is going to be one huge disappointment.  
> But i figured, this does need some back ground story and at least a semblance of plut, so that we have an interesting back drop and high stakes for all these other smut scenes i've already outlined in my head.
> 
> Unbeta'd, as always~

By the time Minseok found him Jongdae had pulled himself together again. And if he noticed his occasional sniffs or how red his eyes were, he was too kind to comment on it. Or on the fact Jongdae’s skin was pink and almost raw from how hard he had scrubbed at it. 

Now, a few hours later as they were sitting in Minseok’s parlor the whole thing seemed like a dream. A dream, not a nightmare. But still, a fucking strange dream that had put Jongdae’s mind in such a thorough disarray he hadn’t even had the mind to properly object to Minseok taking him here. 

Openly meeting like this, just the two of them in the privacy of Minseok’s room… 

“Nonsense”, Minseok had laughed, when Jongdae had tugged on his arm, feet rooted into the ground just outside the entrance to his chambers before he had pulled him inside. 

“The emperor has ordered me to take care of you, has he not?”

“Yes, but” –  _ But Chanyeol isn’t dumb. Who knows if the guards aren’t just watching us to run off to tell on us the moment we step out of line with a single toe? _

He couldn’t say that though, not with the two tall, broad shouldered eunuchs flanking the door, starring ahead but surely listening to their every word. 

They were clad in armor and holding spears, the metal blade so polished one could have used them as a mirror. But even without a weapon Jongdae was sure those elite soldiers knew a dozen ways to kill him and then some more. 

Their arms were about the same size as his legs, chest like barrels and hands big enough to wrap around his entire neck, probably. 

Jongdae still was turning to glance at them every other minute or so, while Minseok didn’t even seem to be aware of their presence. 

he was used to them, after all, used to being watched and guarded every minute of every single day. 

_ The perks of being one of the emperor’s favourite whores _ , Jongdae thought bitterly. Why did they need even more guards inside the heavily guarded harem? Those men weren’t here to protect Minseok or him, or at least this was not their main purpose. 

_ Prison Guards. This is nothing more than a fancy prison.  _

And wide eyed and naive as Jongdae was, he had walked in here willingly, wide eyed, his beloved  _ haegeum  _ guitar pressed into his chest. 

The tea in Jongdae’s cup must have turned cold some time ago, and he was glad and thankful Minseok didn’t ask any questions. 

They couldn’t talk openly, not here, and Jongdae would not have known what to tell him, anyways. Minseok would forgive him, of course, wouldn’t even understand why Jongdae wanted to beg for his forgiveness in the first place. 

He had done what he had to do, offered himself to Chanyeol in order to protect both of their lives. But that did not excuse him from enjoying the whole affair. It didn’t excuse the fact a part of him had quietly loathed Minseok for the longest time, for the same things he had so willingly indulged in today. 

And honestly, he didn’t understand just  _ why _ Minseok would risk his life, time and time again to spend a few stolen minutes with him. 

Jongdae wasn’t dumb, he knew that next to the emperor he still must look half a boy, and… and he hadn’t always made things easy for MInseok, either, blaming the other when one of their meetings fell through because Minseok had been called to the emperor’s chambers to service him instead. 

Their sex was good, great even and it always had been, even more so because of the danger they put themselves in to be with each other… but that alone was hardly enough for Minseok to put himself into this kind of danger, to risk a whole life he obviously was satisfied with. 

Jongdae knew why he had first turned to Minseok – more than the other man he had been intrigued by the idea of rebelling, of tricking the system that he hated. He’d come to the harem in hopes of a better life, and after those fell through he decided he’d just make the best of it, live recklessly, and grab those pleasures life offered him with both hands.

Jondgae blinked, realizing he had done nothing but blankly stared at his cup of tea, now almost cold, for the past few minutes. He turned to look at Minseok who was sitting across from him, nose buried in a book.

He smiled when he felt Jongdae’s gaze on him, but he didn’t look up. He just… nudged his foot against Jongdae’s bellow the table, well out of the guard’s view, hooking his ankle around the younger one’s for a moment, a playful smile on his face.

Jongdae felt his heart flutter, grabbed the tea cup a bit tighter and raised it to his lips to hide his giddy little smile behind it. 

  
  


Over the next few days, Jongdae’s life changed drastically – even though on the surface it didn’t change at all. He still frequented the baths, practiced his songs on the _haegeum,_ took long walks and annoyed the servants through his little tricks and disobediences. 

But, somehow, that wasn’t as much fun anymore. Not when rather than chastising him, some laughing, some in earnest anger, they now pretended to not even notice whatever he did to annoy them. 

Or, even worse, rather than threatening to tell one of the overseers of his behaviour, they tried to beg him to be reasonable instead. A week ago, nobody had cared if Jongdae wore the silver collar with the tiny bells on it that marked him as a court singer. 

Laughable, considering he had sung at court only once, and that had been...a memory he had shoved into a deep dark corner in his mind that he tried to ignore. When he first had stopped wearing it some of the other musicians of the harem had snickered, their tiny bells jingling, condescending laughs hidden behind delicate, bejewelled fingers.

They saw him as a nuisance, an embarrassment – and they were glad they wouldn’t be associated with him through their shared collars anymore. 

But now, when the emperor might call on him again any time, it would not only mean trouble for him, but for the servants responsible for his attire as well. 

And Jongdae never meant to do any harm to them, never meant to toy with anybody’s life but his own. 

So, begrudgingly, he had agreed to wear the goddamn collar when the servant dressing him had wrought his hands, close to tears. 

The constant jingling of the bells every time he did as much as turn his head were a nuisance – and, even worse, a constant reminder of the pitch black guilt he had felt as the servant, knuckles white around the collar had begged him to be reasonable and he had laughed at the man, not understanding why suddenly everybody was making such a fuss about this stupid thing. 

Jongdae hated the collar, had always hated it, even though it was supposed to be a sign of honor, of the emperor’s good will and appreciation. It  _ was _ seen as an honor to be a member of the harem, after all. 

_ But which idiot _ , Jongdae thought more than once as he was holding his own neck to silence as many of the bells as he could while he hurried down the hallways,  _ has thought of putting these stupid bells on there?! _

Sure, he was a singer, so the symbolism made sense, but they were going to drive him  _ insane  _ some time soon. Not even speaking of the fact other members of the harem who hadn’t known his name a few days ago would now turn to stare the moment they heard the bells – which made it rather difficult to sneak around for Jongdae, as he usually did.

_ At least _ , Jongdae thought with a sigh of relief,  _ me and Minseok can actually talk a few words now, once in a while, rather than just sharing longing gazes across the whole goddamn room.  _

Before, they had been careful to let nobody know that the two of them had even met before. But now, when they passed by each other, Minseok would sometimes involve him in a short, seemingly meaningless conversation, their eyes saying more as they ever dared to say with their words.

Minseok could have invited him back to his chambers at any point of course, but Jongdae had begged him not to, and of course Minseok had listened. 

It had also been Minseok, dripping in gold from his heavy jewelry and robe that had made sure the other concubines who were the emperor’s favourites, many of them jealous and power hungry, ugly beasts beneath their pretty faces left him alone. 

Just a few words from Minseok, not much more than a purr, his fingers at the golden necklace at his throat had been enough to send those scatter that had seen Jongdae as a possible threat to their own position. 

After all, while Chanyeol’s affections were in a constant up and down, assigning the roles of favourites and taking them away just as fast, Minseok had been by his side for years now.

Even back then when Jongdae had entered the harem there had already been talks of Chanyeol making Minseok his imperial consort soon – it had never happened, but that made little difference as long as the other concubines knew one word from Minseok whispered into Chanyeol’s ear could mean their death. 

And, much to Jongdae’s relief, a few days later Chanyeol called upon another few of the concubines and ordered them to his chambers, meaning the attention of the harem, the admiration and the jealousy shifted onto them. 

Jongdae stayed out of the drama and the usual gossip, but even he had heard by now that no matter how many of the concubines Chanyeol had called he had never taken any of them to bed with him, much to their disappointment. 

Jongdae told himself he did not care, and yet he couldn’t help but wonder what Chanyeol did with them instead – and why he called on them, those wearing silver collars, just like him, that he hadn’t spared a glance in years.

Why not stick to his favourites, why not stick to Minseok? But, he didn’t care, not really, because wasn’t everything good as long as both him and Minseok were save? And nothing granted more security and freedom than Chanyeol forgetting their very existence. 

By the time a month had passed, Jongdae started to take off his collar again, even though he had to admit that he had almost gotten used to it – the weight around his neck, the melody accompanying every single one of his steps.

Soon, the servants gave up on him again, and Jongdae returned to spending his days the way he was used to: Alternating between the music rooms where he played the old, battered  _ haegeum _ he had brought to the harem with him, the hundreds of little cuts and nicks in its surface more familiar beneath his fingertips than even his own face in the mirror. 

He played and sung for the nobles when he was told to, entertaining those guests who weren’t seen as worthy of meeting one of the crown jewels of the harem, along with the other concubines who wore a silver collar, just like him. 

Or, and this was what he had missed most, his long walks through the harem – it was ginormous, after all. It had taken Jongdae years to familiarize himself with the layout of the palace, but not the endless corridors were as familiar as the lines in his palm. He probably knew the place better than anyone, every porcelain decoration, every flower outside in the gardens. 

He returned from one of his hour long walks, legs tired and the gardens around him dark and quiet when he heard a gasp, before servants and some of the guards came running towards him. 

For a moment, Jongdae toyed with the thought of turning and running – but, no use in that, if they had been found out, there was no escape. And no reason to keep on living without Minseok, anyways. 

“Where have you been?”, one of the overseers demanded to know, voice harsh, as they basically surrounded him, ten people at least, most of them taller than him. 

Jongdae blinked against the flames. 

“I – on a walk? What’s going on?”

“The emperor wants to see you”, a servant that looked vaguely familiar said.

“What?”

He basically felt the colour drain from his face. 

“Where is your collar?”, the overseer suddenly demanded to know, voice shrill.

_ Oh shit _ . 

“No time for that, he’s kept his majesty waiting long enough”, one of the guards huffed, grabbing his arm to pull him along. 

He had kept...the emperor waiting? _ Oh SHIT _ . 

“Wait! I need my  _ haegeum _ !”, he had half the mind to demand, but the guards just kept pulling him along, up onto the terrace and past the other concubines gathered there, some of them grinning, most of them just staring at him with wide eyes. 

Somebody pressed an instrument into his hands, but the relief he felt was short lived, because this was not  _ his  _ instrument. Or, technically it was. It was the one he had gotten here, the one he was supposed to practice on. The one he hadn’t touched in years. 

Before Jongdae could find the words to explain or to even complain about it, the guard knocked on the door in the main hall, and they were unlocked and pulled open. 

Jongdae clutched the instrument against his chest as he realized that he was about to leave the harem, for the first time in almost seven years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you made it till here? Impressive! I promise you so, so much fucking for the next chapter to make up for whatever this was. i promise.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, as always

Jongdae had meant to ask the guards as many questions as he could squeeze in, but he forgot about it the moment the heavy doors, covered in all kinds of metal ornaments – flowers and swirls and geometric patterns – opened up before him. 

This was it. The  _ outside _ . He held back an incredulous laugh as he was nudged forwards by the guards, straining his neck as he turned from side to side to not miss a single thing.

At first he did not have a lot to look as they led him down another corridor, much like the ones he had spent the last few years of his life in. But at the end of that hallway was another gilded door, guarded by some more imperial soldiers – and behind it...

Jongdae gasped, frozen in his spot, only moving on when the guard behind him pushed against his shoulder, clearly annoyed with him dragging his feet like that.

The royal harem was in the upper palace district, overlooking the offices and libraries somewhere further down, towards the city. Jongdae balled his fists around the instrument until it gave an alarming creak, as if it was just on the brink of breaking. He eased his touch as he stumbled ahead in front of the guards, too focused on the sea of lights down there, nestled into the side of the hill to pay much attention to where he was going. 

Somewhere down there… once, Jongdae had had a family and friends. Did they even still remember him? The singer couldn’t help but silently curse himself for strolling through the gardens all day. Had he been taken to Chanyeol earlier, maybe… maybe he would have seen the pagoda of the temple his aunt went to once a week to light up candles and pray, or the bustling main street he and his friends had rushed to to see the flying merchants and soldiers, even from afar. Maybe, for just a single moment, he could have caught a glimpse of the world he had lived in once, of that unattainable place the people he used to love had as the backdrop for their lives every single day. 

Jongdae had left them behind, for what he thought would be a better life in the palace, but… as coddled, well-fed and clothed as he was now, living a life without of any worries… he had lost his freedom. 

Back then he would have laughed at that, probably. What was freedom to an empty stomach, to somebody who could not afford the coal to last all winter?

Plagued by worries and cold and hunger, freedom had meant nothing to him. 

_ You never know what things are worth ‘til you lose them, and all that,  _ he thought, lips curling in a sardonic little smile. 

But, for better or for worse, he was torn from his self-pity when he finally looked away from the city, and straight ahead, to the direction the group of guards around him was leading him. 

In front of them, at the other side of the giant plaza was another high set of walls, directly opposed to those of the harem. The royal family’s private quarters, he realized, remembering the pieces of information he had overheard from other concubines over the last few years.

They seemed high, unscalable, even for the cone of light of the torches along the walls. Tilting his head back, the only hint of how high these walls must be towering, was where their pitch black darkness gave way to the high summer night sky in all its dim, star littered endlessness. 

Finally, Jongdae jerked free off the guards’ hands on his shoulders, having half the mind to turn and  _ run,  _ knowing at the same time it would not make a difference all the same, would only make matters worse. Even if Chanyeol had figured them all out, even if he had ordered Jongdae into his private quarters just to have his head... really all he could do right now was to follow Chanyeol’s orders and to hope for the best.

So, straightening his back he waited as the guards opened the gates for him and led the way through a hallway, even more opulent in its golden glory than the harem, something Jongdae didn’t believe was possible until this very moment. 

They led him past a giant basin, the clear water reflecting the light of the torches lining the walls. There were statues, giant and golden, shining so brightly the niches they were placed in they almost looked  _ alive. _ Jongdae shivered under the stern watchful gazes of those cold metal eyes, but he marched on, teeth gritted. 

He wouldn’t get scared by a bunch of statues, as creepy as they might look. He was not a child, for fuck’s sake!

Other corridors branched off the main hall, the red and golden curtains along them billowing in a breeze to light to even feel. 

Jongdae looked down, saw his own pale face mirrored among the liquid fires, amazed and frightened eyes staring right back at him. 

Of course he had known Chanyeol was powerful, possessed riches he couldn’t even imagine. And yet, locked away behind the walls of the harems it was easy to forget Chanyeol did not just rule their tiny world locked within, but was the master of everything he one could see from one edge of the horizon to the other, and then some more beyond.

A random shiver of a memory suddenly had Jongdae's cheeks burning up in heat. 

_ How odd to think this powerful man is the same one who had the mind to crack an awful, terrible joke while he gave me what was probably one of the best fucks of my life.  _

“Oh my god”, Jongdae had stuttered out with the emperor’s cock grinding deep into him. 

And “I usually just go by Chanyeol”, the other one had replied. 

_ Chanyeol. What an idiot.  _

As he was still lost in these thoughts they marched him through another set of doors, and-

Jongdae turned, looked back at the guards and opened his mouth, but they pulled the door shut behind them before he could get out even a single word. 

The light thud of the closing door in its hinges seemed to thunder through him in little waves as he turned back around. 

The room was not as huge as he had expected after the palace he’d been led through till now. But, it was completely empty, aside from the giant open fireplace in the center of the room.

Definitely still enough space to kick Jongdae’s anxiety up another notch. 

_ Like it would be better with a few pieces of furniture? _ , he thought to himself, amused and desperate at once.  _ What would I have done anyways? Hidden under a table and hoped that the emperor forgot he called for me? _

He grinned, almost screaming the next moment when he spotted the emperor on the other side of the fireplace, watching him through the flames. 

“It’s not often people leave me waiting.”

Was Chanyeol mad? Amused? It was impossible to tell through the flames dancing over his face, his expression seemingly changing every other moment. 

Jongdae hesitated, not knowing what to reply. Should he apologize? Offer an explanation? Somehow, he wasn’t sure that was what the royal wanted. 

“So I see you are gonna keep me waiting some more?”, Chanyeol asked, still in his place, still separated from Jongdae through the wall of fire dancing between them. 

“I’m here now”, Jongdae blurted out.

_ Fuck. Should just bite off my own tongue next time instead.  _

Chanyeol stared at him for another moment, face blank, then his lips stretching into a smirk. 

It looked both wicked and boyish, and Jongdae’s heart did a stupid little dance inside his chest. 

“If… if you want me to sing and play for you I’ll need somebody to accompany me on the drums”, he added, because really, that was the only sensible thought that had crossed his mind since Chanyeol’s soldiers had dragged him from the harem. 

Chanyeol gave him a look that made Jongdae feel very, very stupid, before his gaze flickered down to the instrument the concubine still held pressed against his chest. 

“Put that down”, the emperor ordered, as he made his way through the room, and Jongdae hurried to follow his order.

When he looked back up, Chanyeol was standing just a few feet away from him, dressed in his robes – which, somehow, was something Jongdae’s stupid brain had not anticipated.

Last time, in the baths, Chanyeol had been dressed in bathrobes – made from the finest silks, but still, they had been just as plain and white as Jongdae’s own. Dressed like this, he was the heavenly emperor, that sat high in a golden crown at the head of the hall, a figure JOngdae only gazed at from a hundred feet away. 

Seeing him dressed like this, in front of him, was something else still. Somehow, some base level of his mind only could believe it now, when he was Chanyeol in all his regal glory that he really  _ was _ the powerful emperor that made their emperors quiver in fear and the poets write hymns of his everlasting glory. 

He balled his fists, hidden beneath his sleeves he gawked at the golden dragon woven into the black silk on Chanyeol’s chest. 

“I did not call for you tonight to have you sing for me”, Chanyeol said, and Jongdae’s heart did another little flip, somewhere between an excited somersault and a quiver. The emperor stopped in his tracks, just about an arm’s length away. The length of Jongdae’s arm, though, so the emperor could – could probably grab his robes and easily pull Jongdae flush against his chest should he decide to do so. 

“Then...why am I here, my Lord?”, he asked as he glanced up at the other.

Jongdae’s throat felt dry, the question sounding strange and dumb, even to his own ears.

Chanyeol’s smile was not a really smile but a grin; both playful and hungry, and such a stark contrast from the endearment in his voice as he called the concubine’s name. 

“I was looking for...another kind of entertainment tonight, Chen-ah.”

“Oh.” Jongdae’s voice sounded faint and high pitched, and Chanyeol’s grin grew wider, like Jongdae had just said the funniest thing he had heard all day. 

“Uhm. Okay…?” 

Jongdae shrugged, reaching for the fastening of his tuniqs. 

If that was what Chanyeol wanted, it was what would happen. And besides... maybe he would feel more comfortable and in control once those long pretty limbs would be entangled with his own again. 

Jongdae shrugged off the pale green embroidered jacket he had been wearing and tugged off the white long sleeved undershirt next, without even allowing himself a moment to think. Then, he kicked off the matching slippers, flinching a bit as they cluttered against the wooden floors louder than he had anticipated. 

He dropped his other clothes on top of his shoes in a messy heap, knowing for once none of the servants would scold him for it.

The ground beneath his bare feet was cold and every inch of his bare skin felt alive as he slightly shivered, despite the faint heat of the cracking fire against his skin. 

Chanyeol stepped closer, clearly appreciating the view as he looked him up and down, before he pressed his warm palm against Jongdae’s stomach, just beneath his belly button, and Jongdae felt a strange flutter in his chest, his tender skin so vulnerable against the slightly calloused fingers pressing into his flesh. So vulnerable, and so willing to give in. It was a bit scary how ready Jongdae was to not only slip out of his clothes for Chanyeol, but how willing he was to let the other peel back the layers and layers of safeguards Jongdae had constructed over the years, both around his mind and his heart.

If this was up to him, he already would have thrown his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, dragging him to the floor with him. 

Which was weird, because with Minseok –  _ fuck _ .

Jongdae’s thoughts stretched to a halt, as abruptly as if he found himself at a thousand feet high cliff above an abyss. He realized he had not thought of Minseok a single time, at least not since he had spotted Chanyeol across the room. 

But now–

“You’re so pretty.” Chanyeol hummed, and the noise seemed to vibrate through his fingers, still pressed against Jongdae’s skin, right to the centre of his belly and down to his dick.

A single touch from Chanyeol, and Jongdae was already a bit stiff in his pants, suddenly hyper aware of the cloth rubbing against him with every move. Good thing these trousers were so loose. 

“But I didn’t realize how  _ tiny _ you were last time”, Chanyeol added with a little good humoured laugh. 

Jongdae gaped at him, for once biting his tongue just in time to stop himself from saying something really, really stupid.

“I’m– not that small.”

_ Wow. Still stupid. But at least not dangerously stupid.  _

“No.” Another step forwards as Chanyeol wrapped one arm around his back, his other hand dipping a bit lower, just beneath the waistband of Jongdae’s pants. 

“You are not that small.”, he agreed then, and again Jongdae kind of wished he could have groaned at Chanyeol or maybe hit his chest in exasperation.  _ Another  _ awful joke. If Minseok would have said something like this he would have probably punched him in the chest–  _ Minseok. Again.  _

And this time, as the image of his beloved popped up in his head, he knew he would not be able to get rid of it so fast, or of the dull, twisted feeling that stirred in his chest and rose up into his throat like a swelling torrent.  _ Guilt _ , Jongdae realized as it punched its way through him.

Minseok would probably see it differently, but...this felt like the ultimate betrayal. Not the fact he was letting Chanyeol fuck him – but how  _ eager  _ he was for it. Chanyeol could reduce him to a whimpering, leaking mess, punching every coherent thought out of him with the heavy hardness of his cock, and Jongdae wanted him to, was already burning for his touch. And yet – he couldn't forget about Minseok, already knew it would be his pretty feline eyes he'd be thinking off as he came, even if Chanyeol fucked him to an inch of his life tonight. 

_ If only Minseok was here- _

But, that was a ridiculous thought. And greedy. So fucking greedy. He was not the one who got to call the shots here, after all. His pleasure, his happiness… Chanyeol didn't have to care about any of that.

“You seem distracted”, Chanyeol noted and pulled back a little, fingertips dragging along the sensitive insides of Jongdae's lower arms. 

It was just a little touch, and Jongdae wondered if Chanyeol knew what he was doing, if he knew it took Jongdae everything to not shiver and beg him to do it again.

"I'm just…" Jongdae’s tongue stuttered to a halt, hsi fingers cramping up for a moment, balling into the the emperor’s garments.

The silk of Chanyeol’s kingly robes was cool and soft beneath Jongdae's hands where he held onto them clumsily, fingers wet from his sweat. Once again, he was soiling Chanyeol’s robes with the proof of his betrayal.

In the baths it had been his and Minseok's seed, this time it was his own body cheating him, dragging damp lines talking of his fear and deceit over the smoot silks. 

He took a deep breath, tried, one last time, to shake off the thought of his beloved Minseok, already knowing it wouldn't work. 

"May I … help you to undress?", he asked then, hoping Chanyeol didn't hear the slight quiver in his voice. He took a step forwards, boldly, and the emperor's hands settled into his waist again, so warm against his chilly skin. 

"In a minute. What can I do to make you feel more comfortable?" 

Jongdae silently shook his head, surprised when a moment later Chanyeol's arms wrapped around him, tugging him tightly into his chest, Jongdae's cheek pressed into the crook of his neck. 

Jongdae took a quivering breath because somehow, with Chanyeol's arms tightly around him, he didn't have to hold himself together any more, could let go, even for just a moment. 

Jongdae wrapped his arms around the taller one, tightening the hug as he pressed his eyes shut, forcing out his next few words before he could think about them twice. 

"My lord, I think I could be off better service to you if I had some help. Because as much as I want this I'm just really scared of disappointing you and if Min– I mean if Xiumin was here" – the words tumbled off his lips and he watched them go. 

Chanyeol’s questions had opened the floodgates, and as much as Jongdae wanted to press them shut again, to keep himself safe, and above all, to keep Minseok safe – he could not hold back. It was like trying to stop a running river with nothing but his bare hands.

An acid fire burned up his insides, as he watched the words that escaped from his lips, one by one. 

Was he really this egoistic, so quick to put Minseok in danger, just to save himself from his self-reproach? Was he really this fucking greedy?

"If Xiumin was here i– I" –  _ would probably feel less like I'm dying inside.  _

For a moment Chanyeol was silent, then he laughed, one hand coming up to rake through he short hair at Jongdae's neck. 

"That's it? To be honest… I thought about calling Minseok as well. But… I didn't want you to feel like you were just an afterthought or … a toy to spice things up between us." 

Right. Because Chanyeol and Minseok got up to this whenever Chanyeol felt like it. He waited for the anger to thunder through him at this thought, but… it never came. Instead, there was nothing but relief blooming in the pit of his stomach. 

"Thank you, your majesty", Jongdae whispered, pulling back slightly so he could look at Chanyeol. 

"May I kiss you?", Chanyeol asked with a tiny smile on his lips and Jongdae didn't even bother replying, he just went up on his tiptoes and pressed their lips together, sighing when Chanyeol licked into his mouth, his hands coming up to caress Jongdae's sides. 

Jongdae lost any sense of time as they stood there like that, cool silk and warm skin engulfing him completely, and Chanyeol's hot, demanding mouth pressed against his. 

Calling him a good kisser would have been an understatement, and when they finally pulled apart Jongdae felt a bit dazed, lips tingling and his dick half-hard in his pants. 

"Come on", Chanyeol said, pulling him forwards through the room and into the next one. 

A giant bed was pushed up against the opposite wall, covered in white and crimson sheets that Jongdae already knew would feel heavenly against his skin. 

He jumped a bit when Chanyeol turned to the servants that had quietly appeared from somewhere. 

"Help me undress. And call for Xiumin."

So while one of the servants hurried off, the other ones began to undo the many knots and ribbons holding Chanyeol's elaborate robes closed. 

Left to his own devices Jongdae examined the room, stepping over to the balcony, glad to feel the the cool night air on his heated cheeks. 

He was still busy overlooking the gardens below, his eyes, jaded from looking at the same familiar set of walls and garden paths for year greedily drinking in the unfamiliar sight , when Chanyeol pressed against him from behind, both of his arms wrapping around Chen's midriff to pull him back against his lord's hot chest. 

Jongdae hadn't seen it coming, and he wasn't quick enough to bite back the little moan when he felt the swell of Chanyeol's cock against his ass, instinctively pushing back into it. 

"Do you mind? We could wait until Xiumin is" – "No", Jongdae said, shaking his head as he looked over his shoulder, Chanyeol's lips meeting his halfway. 

He was too busy to kiss him properly, basically just gasping against Chanyeol's lips as he kept pushing his hips back against Chanyeol's hot length, nestled in between his cheeks, just separated by one tiny flimsy layer of cloth. 

He wanted, needed to feel Chanyeol already, and the emperor seemed to think the same thing. 

"Loose those pants already, will you?", he growled, tugging at them even as he spun Jongdae around to face him. 

Jongdae didn't have to be told twice, basically kicking his pants off, before he looked back up at Chanyeol, well aware of the stiff weight of his cock between his legs. 

Chanyeol's eyes dragged down his body, and he even took a step back to take him in, causing Jongdae to wildly blush, even his neck and chest feeling flushed. 

"Chenchennie… what do you say? Should we give Xiumin a proper welcome?" 

Chanyeol asked, suddenly, a devious little glint in his eyes, and Jongdae found himself grinning back immediately. 

"What did you have in mind, your majesty?"

  
  


"Ah-hng, fuck!" 

Jongdae felt his face go up in the scarlet heat of embarrassment, even beneath the delicious warmth of Chanyeol’s ministrations that had him sweating already. But, how could anybody expect him to keep it together when – when he was seated on Chanyeol's dick. the stretch still burning in his ass.

They didn't have much time, after all, and after he let Jongdae choose which oil they would use – Jasmin – he had lost no time to push him headfirst into the pillows, three fingers deep in his ass just a few minutes later. 

The stretch was welcome though, and Jongdae didn't even try to muffle his moans, especially after Chanyeol had slapped his hand away when he had tried to reach between his legs for his cock, ass up, while Chanyeol plunged his fingers into him, twisted them, dragging them over Jongdae's sweet spot with an a mean precision whenever the moans and whimpers falling off his lips stopped for a moment. 

Jongdae was not used to this – the roughness that was so wonderfully dirty, or the fact he did not have to bite back and choke on his own moans for once. It was an incredibly relief to fall apart like this, letting go off any control, and not having to worry for once. There would be no digging of his teeth into his own palm to keep back screams of pleasure, no hastily janking back on of clothes in the scarring soberness once the lust had worn off.

And Chanyeol seemed to expect him to be vocal, spurred on by the noises he punched out of Jongdae with every talented flick and well-aimed thrust of his fingers. 

"Enough", Jongdae had gasped out after a what felt like nothing more than seconds to him, and he had expected Chanyeol to grab his hips and slam his cock into him. 

Instead, he'd gotten pulled up into a filthy, hard kiss, Chanyeol holding him which was good, because he was pretty sure his legs would have given out beneath him. 

Then Chanyeol had let him go, almost tenderly as he pushed him back onto the bed. 

A bit confused, Jongdae had watched as Chanyeol grabbed the back off a chair, positioning it right across the main door. 

"Come here", he had purred then, and Jongdae had almost fallen over his own two legs in his haste to oblige. 

"Do you mind if I throw you around a bit more?", Chanyeol had asked, almost casually, as if he wasn't jerking himself to complete hardness right now while watching Jongdae from dark lost-filled eyes. 

"Please do", Jongdae had sighed, because really, who could blame him for being turned on by being manhandled like that, Chanyeol's muscles bulging as he threw him around like it was nothing. 

Such a new twist to Minseok's usual ministrations. Not that Minseok was lacking. In a thousand years, Jongdae could never get bored of Minseok’s touch. And yet. he liked what Chanyeol was doing, and Chanyeol did it well.

His lord had grabbed Jongdae's neck then, harshly enough to bend him over, but it wasn't uncomfortable, not when he felt Chanyeol lining up with his hole behind him, fingers digging into Jongdae's waist as he pressed into him. 

Jongdae had moaned out his name, whimpered it, when Chanyeol rubbed little, grounding circles into the side of his neck, despite his bruising grip as he held him there, impaled on his cock, the stretch still burning a bit. 

Despite all the oil and Chanyeol’s good intentions he had prepared him with a certain haste, and it had been quite some time since anything had breached Jongdae’s entrance. And as willing as Jongdae was, it did take his body some time to accommodate this intruder, especially since his sheer girth and length was still so unfamiliar.

Chanyeol didn't thrust in completely yet.It was just a few shallow, languid thrusts as he let Jongdae get used to being stretched out on his cock, every push and pull dragging against the sensitive skin of his rimm, the ring of muscles still tightly clenching down on him. Chanyeol’s breath came in laboured little huffs against Jongdae’s neck and shoulder, drowned out by the little moans and whines falling from his own lips in a constant litany. 

Chanyeol carefully thrusted into him with an almost surgical precision, while Jongdae was already a slave to his own lust, far beyond any idea of holding back. 

Then, Chanyeol grabbed Jongdae’s neck and pulled him back up and the concubine almost screamed when he felt the blunt pressure of Chanyeol's cock right on his sweet spot, rubbing against it as Jongdae trembled in his hold.

Like this, every single move was pure, sweet agony."You okay?", Chanyeol asked between little kisses to Jongdae's neck and shoulder. 

Jongdae nodded, not fully trusting himself to form coherent words yet.

"Good. Because Minseok will be here any minute now."

The next moment Jongdae lost the ground beneath his feet and he let out a little yelp, grasping at Chanyeol's arms holding him above the ground. 

Then, Chanyeol moved them around, and suddenly Jongdae was sitting on his lap.

The emperor’s hands disappeared from his midriff, and instead he grabbed Jongdae’s thighs, pushing them open until they were thrown over his own. Jongdae’s legs were much shorter, and he vaguely registered his curled up toes, hooking themselves around Chanyeol’s legs only reached somewhere around the other’s calves.

Like this, he was spread open obscenely, his thighs burning with the stretch every time he did as much as try to move his hips. Jongdae shivered and sank back against Chanyeol’s chest with another little moan. 

Jongdae needed a few seconds to get used to it – Chanyeol's hard length inside him, the stretch on his rim, still a tiny bit burning yet anything but uncomfortable, and then there also was his own leaking cock, sorrowfully abandoned, lying heavy against his stomach.

Jongdae weakly grasped at Chanyeol's hair and the other got the hint, meeting him halfway in a slow, deep kiss, both their bodies covered in sweat, and oil, the sweet scent of Jasmine lingering in the air around them. His hair was damp with his own perspiration as well, sticking to his face, and Jongdae felt a drop of it run down the side of his neck, dipping into the little valley above his collarbone were it was licked up by Chanyeol’s tongue

"Feels so good", Jongdae sighed, his sweaty forehead pressed into Chanyeol's cheek and he could have sworn he felt the tip of the cock nestled deep inside him twitch as Chanyeol laughed, sounding both exhausted and utterly smug. 

"I don't want to make you cum… I'll leave that to Xiumin. But you don't mind me playing a bit with you in the meantime, do you?" 

Jongdae shook his head immediately. 

If he would have known Chanyeol's idea of playing included him almost crying as he was denied from reaching his orgasm  _ yet again _ , Chanyeol's fingers tight around the base of his cok, he might have reconsidered. Except he wouldn't have, of course, because he was enjoying himself way too much. Even as he was writhing in Chanyeol's lap, tears clinging to his lashes as he begged him to "just fucking let me cum already, please!" 

Chanyeol stayed silent, he just gently undid Jongdae's harsh grip around the armrest of the chair and intertwined their fingers, his other hand still in a vice like grip around the base of Jongdae’s cock that was basically leaking our precum non stop, smeared over the hard smooth flesh of Jongdae’s length, his stomach, and Chanyeol's hands. 

When he was sure Jongdae wouldn't cum he easened up his grip, pressing his thumb to Jongdae's tightly drawn balls instead and massaging them, holding them in his big hand for a moment. 

Jongdae groaned, throwing his head back in frustration, trying yet again to move his other hand to his dick to jerk himself off. 

A few twists of his hands, really, it was all he needed – Chanyeol's grip was tight around his wrist as he jerked his arm back. 

Jongdae could almost see the dirty grin on his face as he asked: "You are not a particularly fast learner, are you?"

"Fuck you", Jongdae spit out, before –  _ oh shit.  _

As much fo an infuriating asshole as Chanyeol might be, he was  _ not _ allowed to talk to him like that– 

But Chanyeol just giggled. 

"I'm sorry, my love. And besides, I think what you are actually meaning to say is  _ fuck me _ ." 

Jongdae let out a groan, putting all his pent up lust and frustration into it, making Chanyeol laugh again. 

_ Idiot. He is such an idiot _ , he thought not without affection, even as he whimpered when Chanyeol moved his thighs a bit, causing his cock to light up all those nerves inside Chen's snuggly stuffed hole again. 

He was still gasping at the sensation when the doors opened. 

"Xiumin. Took your time today, didn’t you?" 

Jongdae looked up, relief flushing through him, not even caring as the servants hurriedly pulled the doors shut behind them, eyes downturned. 

Minseok's look was almost worth this sweet torture, his mouth slightly ajar, eyes widened, as if he had just frozen mid-movement. 

"Minseok", Jongdae cried out, and he felt a hot tear run down his cheek as the older’s eyes grew even bigger. 

He knew he must look messy and slutty but he didn't care, he just wanted Minseok, wanted to feel his touch, wanted his lips – Chanyeol pressed a sweet little kiss to his cheek, and Jongdae swore next time he'd make sure to leave some bloody scratches on his beautiful muscled backside.

Minseok bowed, elegantly, a faint smile on his lips as he looked at Chanyeol. 

"You called for me, master?"

"Yes, I did." 

"And what for, if I may ask?", Minseok asked, not even hiding his smirk as he moved forwards with some tiny, soft steps like a cat on the hunt, his gaze fixed on Jongdae. 

"Fuck you", Jongdae sobbed out, too frustrated to play their games even longer. "Fuck both of you." 

Minseok grinned as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to Jongdae's lips.

Jongdae pressed his tongue into his mouth, greedily, full-on sobbing at the familiar way Minseok softly cupped his cheek. 

Then, Minseok tilted his head and kissed Chanyeol, languid, soft, dragged out as if they had all the time in the world.

Jongdae's cock gave a pathetic little jerk, more precum running down the length of it and he shivered at the feeling.

"He's all yours, Xiuminah." he heard Chanyeol humm, and Minseok pulled back a little, still leaning over both of them though, standing in-between their widespread legs. 

He gave Jongdae a sweet smile, rubbing his thumbs over his stomach and Jongdae trashed a bit as his moves jostled around Chanyeol's cock inside him.Chanyeol groaned, holding him down, clearly struggling to not just fuck into Jongdae’s pliant body and hole. His self control was unreal, Jongdae thought before he lost any coherent train of thought with Minseok rubbing over his nipples.

"Please Minseok. Please please please", he begged, earnestly crying now, and Minseok just smiled at him, before he dropped to his knees and sucked Jongdae's entire cock into his mouth. 

The younger one screamed, and it only took Minseok two or three bobs of his tight hot mouth and Jongdae's cock was spitting out load after load of cum into the sweet feeling of something finally, finally giving his cock the friction it needed. 

Minseok greedily drank down every last bit of his spent, all expertly tight suction and smooth hollowed out cheeks. 

Jongdae could have sworn he blacked out for a moment, spots dancing in front of his eyes, and then he whimpered when Chanyeol pulled him off his cock.

A moment later he was put down on the bed, and Xiumin fit himself against his back, still dressed, murmuring sweet praises into his ear as Jongdae shivered and sobbed a few more times before he managed to calm down. 

When he blinked his eyes open, Chanyeol was eye to eye with him, sitting on the floor in front of the bed. 

"Was that… too much?", he asked, eyebrows drawn together in worry. 

"T'was perfect", Jongdae pressed out, too for more than a slurred out sigh. 

Chanyeol grinned, cupping the shaky hand Jongdae had raised to his face to press a kiss to it, and Jongdae kind of felt like bursting into tears again. Chanyeol was so perfect and sweet, and really, even he had a hard time blaming himself in that moment for the longing ache inside his chest. How should he  _ not  _ crave for this perfect specimen of male beauty, sweet compassion, of awfully daft humour? 

Minseok was still hugging him tightly and stroking his sides, holding the goosebumps at bay, his sweat and the mess they had caused all over his body, oil and cum and spit slowly cooling down. 

"What about you, master?", Minseok asked turning away after a loving, tender gaze into Jongdae's tired eyes. 

"You must be… in dire need of assistance." 

Jongdae giggled, always amazed by just how prim and proper Minseok could sound about even the most nasty of things.

Chanyeol's lips twitched into a smile. 

"I wouldn't say no if you are offering." 

They both looked back at Jongdae who felt his smile turn awkward for a moment. 

As tempting as that sounded, his whole body felt like jelly right now, and he couldn't possibly go through another round of this anytime soon. 

Minseok and Chanyeol really were wicked like that, and as eager as he was for their little games...not right now. All he wanted was to cuddle and rest for a bit. 

"I'm...uh." 

"Will you be okay for now? That was...a lot more intense than I anticipated, to be honest", Chanyeol said with a frown, and Minseok looked just as concerned. It was then he realized why they were looking at him like that. Not because they expected him to join in, but they put his own comfort over chasing their own pleasure. 

Jongdae looked between the both of them, mouth opening and closing because  _ oh no, they are so perfect, both of them.  _

"I'm fine", he said, earnestly with a little smile on his lips. 

So he found himself tugged into Chanyeol's side a few minutes later, Minseok's discarded robe thrown over him, the faint, fresh scent of tea tree slowly cutting through his sleepiness and helping him to keep his eyes open as he watched Minseok ride Chanyeol's cock.

Minseok's skin was paler than his own, definitely paler than Chanyeol's soft golden one.

Their bodies, intertwined with each other were unfairly pretty to look at. And despite how boneless he still felt Jongdae noticed his cock twitch in interest.

Minseok was just so awfully beautiful, thighs and chest like a blanket of snow, head thrown back as he fucked himself on Chanyeol's length, his arms grasping at the emperor's thighs as as he bounced up and down. 

They were close, both of them, and Jongdae couldn't help it. Technically, he was not allowed to touch Minseok, but he doubted the emperor would mind. 

And so he shuffled around a bit until he could fist the head of Minseok's cock, eliciting a surprised, filthy moan from the other, before he began to fuck himself even faster on Chanyeol's length, thrusting up into the tight ring of Jongdae's fingers at the same time. 

Chanyeol gripped onto Minseok's hips and thrusted into him with a groan just once before he threw his head back, body tense as he came. 

Jongdae watched on in fascination. He had watched Minseok fall apart with pleasure dozens of times before, but this was the first time he had the mind to appreciate Chanyeol as he came apart like that. 

The emperor’s plush, pink mouth was half open, dark brows drawn together, his eyes screwed shut. And the arch of his body against the sheets... such a show of perfectly taut muscles, his tanned skin golden with sweat. 

Minseok spilled his seed just a breath later, painting his own stomach as well as Chanyeol's and Jongdae's hand in sticky white.

Chanyeol giggled against his lips when Jongdae kissed him, a breathless Minseok falling down onto the bed on the other side of him.

Then Chanyeol turned and kissed Minseok, a lazy filthy mess of tongues. 

When he pulled back, he looked back and forth between them expectantly and Minseok was the first one to get the hint, sitting up to press a chaste little kiss against Jongdae's lips. 

They both smiled, foreheads resting against each other for a breath before Jongdae pulled back.

"I could do this all day, but…" 

A bit sheepishly he held up his hand, covered in the sticky white of Minseok’s release. 

Minseok giggled, and Chanyeol closed his eyes for a moment, flashing his teeth in a brilliant grin before he sat up. 

"Stay here. I'll get us something to clean up." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'm not confident in the smut is rite but...I think...I actually like this one? 
> 
> Pls drop encouragement in the form of kudos, high wives or comments, because I am a lazy piece of shit and don't get shit done if I don't get a treat once in a while :')

**Author's Note:**

> Will update this as I continue writing.


End file.
